Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot)
The pilot episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog is an unaired 7-minute animation created as a proposal for the TV series. It was produced in-house in America rather than being outsourced to Asia as the series was. It was unaired and was not included on any of the DVD releases of the series, but on March 4, 2009 it was finally released by Milton Knight and posted on Youtube by Dan Variano. The scene from the pilot involving a heavy weight was used in the credits of the series and the scene where Robotnik stands on stage in front of a robot audience was used in the continue screen in Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Some of the voice actors are different including Robotnik who is voiced by Jim Cummings (using a very Pistol Pete like voice) instead of Long John Baldry. There is some dialogue missing and no music whatsoever as the pilot was made to pitch the concept of the series to networks and was not yet polished up to be aired on television. There are recognizable links to the videogames such as loops and Robotniks swinging Ball and Chain vehicle. Episode summary This episode opens with Sonic running down a pathway when he comes along a wanted poster featuring himself and stops to look at it. Although the wanted poster has a specific amount of the money listed as the reward for his capture, Robotnik is seen saying that whoever catches Sonic can name their own reward. Sonic interupts the meeting and takes off and the Robotik minions inside quickly give chase. Fortunately a bull which charges Sonic runs into his persuers instead and allows Sonic to run away freely. Robotnik launches a cactus at Sonic but he easily outruns it and Robotnik winds up in the trajectory of the exploding cactus. Robotnik is shown later trying to crush Sonic under a heavy weight but only manages to make Sonic change his path of travel. Robotnik comes up with a plan to steal the water supply of a town but Sonic comes to their aid by reversing the suction of the vaccuum to instead put the water back. Robotnik tries drilling a hole underneath Sonic as he is relaxing in the sun and he has Sonic in his hands but Tails flies down and hits a lever that causes the machine to move forward and it drills out the side of a cliff. Robotnik again tries to attack the town but is quickly thwarted by Sonic as he uses his spindash to destroy the arms on the machine. The scene quickly cuts to Robotnik mounting his checker ball and chain vehicle and chasing Sonic. Sonic wraps the machine in tape which apparently prevents Robotnik from accessing the controls as it crashes into the side of a cliff. The last scene has Sonic signing off the show while standing in front of the shows logo. The following is an exact quote: "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. It's fast and furious. I'm fast and he's furious. Gotta juice. Betcha can't catch me. At least not until the fall of 93." Sonic Says Segment Tails is seen chasing Sonic across the road as a vehicle is approaching. Sonic reaches out and pulls him out of the way. They both agree that it is best to look both ways before crossing the street. Credits *Kent Butterworth (producer, director, storyboard) *Milton Knight (animation, storyboard, layout, Robotnik character design) *Ed Love (animation) *Gary Paul Terry (storyboard, layout, Scratch and Grounder character design) *Eddie Fitzgerald (storyboard) *Mike Fontanelli (design) *Marc Schirmeister (design) *Jordan Reichek (design) *Gary Owens (voice: narrator) *Jaleel White (voice: Sonic) *Jim Cummings (voices: Robotnik, Scratch, additional characters) Script *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) transcript External Links *Milton Knight's website *Episode on Youtube Category:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Episodes Category:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Category:MEGAN DUPREE Category:STOP Category:Mediamass Category:Samantha newark